


Safe Space

by Sugarhihihello



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Feels, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Sappy, Sensuality, i am dorian trash, intense feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarhihihello/pseuds/Sugarhihihello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is a safe place. There is no Inquisition. No pressing issues. No expectations. You can say or do anything in this space and it will not be held against you once we leave it.”</p><p>An intense feels sensuality fic of the Inquisitor loving Dorian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Space

They sit on the floor in a pile of furs, blankets, and pillows, a little nest before the fire. Hazy winter sunlight warmed them through the window, but it’s still freezing by Dorian’s standards. He nestles into the Inquisitor’s side – for warmth, of course, not because touching Camlen Lavellan makes Dorian feel absolutely radiant with affection.

Of course not.

They’ve discussed it a few times, how this thing between them – this _relationship_ – was something more. More than casual. More than what Dorian was used to. But they hadn’t really discussed how much _more_ they really were.

“Can we try something?” Camlen asks, biting his lip.

Dorian hums low in his throat and squeezes the other man’s waist. “What exactly will we be trying?”

The elf shifts, kneeling on the rugs in front of Dorian so they’re facing each other. “Talking. Kissing. Light touching. Me bossing you around a bit.”

“That sounds rather tame, Amatus.”

“I’d really like to try it.” Camlen insists, his palms resting on Dorian’s knees. “And I’d like you to try not to mock it too badly.”

Dorian smirks. “Alright. Try away.”

Camlen tugs one of the sheets from the bed – soft butter-yellow silk, courtesy of Dorian’s input to Skyhold’s decorators – and arranges it around them like a tent, careful to create a conduit for airflow. The light through the fabric washes Dorian in a golden glow that makes Camlen smile.

“Ah, this is much warmer,” Dorian says, “But you’re going to ruin my hair.”

“You’ll survive.”

Camlen takes Dorian’s hands in his, kneading his palms with his thumbs. The sheet has created a close, warm space around them, a small world with just the two of them. “This is a safe place.” Camlen says as he massages Dorian’s hands and forearms. “There is no Inquisition. No pressing issues. No expectations. You can say or do anything in this space and it will not be held against you once we leave it.”

Dorian opens his mouth to say something snarky, but remembers Camlen’s request not to mock, and remains quiet.

“And if you absolutely hate it, if you need me to stop, I will.” Camlen’s smaller, warmer hands work their way to Dorian’s elbows, settling closer.

“Just what exactly are you planning on doing to me, Amatus?” Dorian sounds nervous. The elf is just looking at him so intently.

“I told you. I’m just going to talk to you. Kiss you. Touch you a bit.” He grins. “Maybe boss you around.”

“Why make it sound so ominous then?”

Dorian is shirtless, wearing nothing but soft linen sleep pants. His bare toes dig into the warm furs on either side of Camlen, who is equally shirtless, equally soft in sleepwear, and sitting between Dorian’s bent knees.

It might have been a seductive position, but Dorian’s thrown off by the gravity of the other man’s gaze.

Camlen kisses one of Dorian’s forearms - soft, tender kisses trailing up the inside of his elbow, over his bicep, hands kneading his shoulder as he goes. “You are remarkable.”

Dorian hums contentedly at the massage and the warm breath on his collarbone.

“You are beautiful. And brave. And so fierce in battle – powerful and graceful at once. I’ve never seen magic used the way you use it.”

Dorian gives a light scoff, tilting his head back so Camlen can kiss along his throat, both hands working his shoulders. “Solas is more powerful, and Vivienne more graceful.”

Camlen’s teeth nip at him in admonition. “Not the way you are, all wild flash and careful precision. Together. At once.”

“True.” Dorian grins. “I am a Pavus, after all.”

The mage’s shoulders now both aching and relaxed, Camlen moves his hands down Dorian’s chest, full palms stroking a caress. “You are more than that. You are a wonder. Unique unto yourself.”

“Well, I-“

Camlen kisses him, gentle and soft, then pulls away. “Don’t speak.”

“If you-“

He kisses him again. “I said no.”

“Is this the bossing portion of today’s activities?”

Another kiss, then, “Yes. Now hush.”

Dorian hushes, though part of him wants to keep speaking just to be contrary, and to receive more kisses.

Camlen’s touch is tender, gentle. It sets off something warm and light in Dorian’s chest, something he swallows hard to ignore. Camlen traces the line of his jaw with unhurried fingertips, sweet kisses following after as his hand cups Dorian’s cheek, pressing their faces together for kisses along his cheekbone, his temple, his forehead, an idle thumb stroking his face.

Dorian closes his eyes, heart racing, overwhelmed as Camlen cards his fingers through Dorian’s hair, one hand ghosting over the nape of his neck, the other pushing his knee down so the rogue can deftly move to the side of his lover, tilt him slightly and wrap his arms around him, bringing their bare chests together.

Dorian can feel the other man’s heartbeat, slow and steady, as hands and breath roam over his neck and shoulders.

“Amatus-“ His voice is rough.

“Shhh.” Camlen kisses the tip of his nose, both hands sliding from his shoulders, over his neck, to his jaw, thumbs brushing the corners of his mouth. “Don’t say anything.”

Dorian is being held and hands are stroking up his back, gentle nails tracing patterns that straddled the line between amazing and too much as Camlen kisses his shoulders.

“I love holding you,” he whispers as he does this. “I love the feel of you in my arms.”

Camlen presses his lips to Dorian’s ear and whispers, “Ma falon.” _My friend_. He slides his lips across Dorian’s collarbone, not a kiss, just his mouth and his breath. “Ma arla.” _My home_. He softly kisses the bone of Dorian’s shoulder, palms stroking up his back.

He doesn’t know what the words mean, but Camlen says them with such sincerity that Dorian’s heart aches and a lump wells in his throat.

“Ma lath.” _My love_. Hands drift lower, wrap around his hips, press their bodies tight together. “Ma vhenan.” _My heart_. The softest whisper of a kiss on Dorian’s lips, chaste and gentle. “Ma ara.” _My desire_. Camlen gently tugs Dorian’s lower lip into his mouth.

Dorian doesn’t hear his own whimper, his own gasps as Camlen gives gentle nibbling kisses to the mage’s mouth, starting at the corners and working his way across, the tip of his tongue teasing his lips, sucking gently before the lightest graze of teeth. The elf struggles to keep from grinning at Dorian’s panting, at his little moans. If the mage could hear himself, he would have stopped.

Finally – _finally_ – Camlen tilts the mage’s face and slants his mouth over the other man’s, a full, decadent kiss, swallowing the low moan Dorian makes at how achingly slowly Camlen moves. One kiss, then another, and another, deep and long, never moving faster despite the greedy pull of Dorian’s mouth.

Camlen pulls away and Dorian lets out one high disappointed _oh_ before his eyes flutter open. The mage’s mouth is swollen and glistening, popped open in a surprised pout and his brow is creased, eyes confused.

“There aren’t enough words for what I feel for you, Dorian.” Camlen says, stroking a thumb over the other man’s cheek. “And even fewer words that won’t make you run away.”

Dorian swallows, mouth closing.

“But here, in this space, I can say them. Because they won’t change anything after. Not unless you want them to.”

Dorian’s mouth goes dry, all that warm comfort and brilliant light fizzing up in his chest and he’s not sure if the desperation he feels is because he wants Camlen to say it, or because he never, ever wants to hear those words. Either way, he tries to stop it. “Amatus, I-“

But Camlen’s already speaking, eyes intent.

“I love you, Dorian.”

And all that desperation screams _yes_.

Dorian had never admitted to himself how badly he wanted Camlen to love him until he did.

Camlen tilts his chin with a gentle hand and kisses him, then presses their foreheads together and says it again.

“I love you, Dorian.”

Dorian can’t move. He can barely breathe, body trembling, hands clutching at Camlen’s arms.

“You don’t have to say anything, Dorian.” Soft, fluttering kisses on his neck, along his hairline, his forehead, his cheeks. Dorian’s heart races at the touch, at being bathed in affection, at being _loved_.

“Amatus,” Dorian whispers, wanting to speak for the first time in a long while.

Camlen smiles against his lover’s shoulder. “I love you.”

There are hot tears dripping down Dorian’s face and he doesn’t try to wipe them away, just squeezes his eyes shut and presses Camlen closer into his neck, fingers in his hair.

“I love you. I love you. I love you.” The words are punctuated by kisses into his hair, by the shift of their bodies to be even closer than they had before. “I love you. I’ll say it as many times as you want, Dorian. I’ll say it forever.”

Dorian is definitely shaking now. His hands are trembling, fingers cold, and there’s fire in his chest.

“I’ll keep saying it until you believe it.” Camlen kisses away one tear. “I love you.” Then the other. “I love you.” He laughs low in his throat as he embraces Dorian. “I’ll say it in Elvish - Ma’arlath.” Camlen pulls away and looks into Dorian’s face, smiling. “I’ll say it in Tevene.”

Dorian gasps hard, a rattling, shaking, aching gasp. _It’s not possible. He couldn’t-_

“Te amo, Dorian.”

Dorian hears himself whimper, then, fresh tears on his face.  
Camlen is grinning, eyes dancing with glee at having surprised him, and Dorian’s heart is breaking in the best way. “You have no idea.” Dorian’s voice breaks. He doesn’t want to tell this man that no one’s ever said those words to him. Those _particular_ words. Not any lover back in Tevinter. Not his father. Not his mother. Not anyone. He doesn’t want Camlen to know how empty he is, how needy. How badly he wants him to say those words again. _If he knew how I felt, the enormity of it, he would take it all back._

Camlen’s expression turns soft, concerned. “Is it too much?”

“Too much?” Dorian laughs but it turns into a sob. “It’s more than enough.” _But I want more._

The elf nuzzles Dorian’s face with his nose, eyes wide and worried. “I can stop.”

Dorian’s hands squeeze tight on Camlen’s skin. “No.”

They kiss, simple and sweet, and when they part, Dorian speaks before he can convince himself not to. “Say it again.”

“I love you.”

“No, say…” He can’t form the words, just repeats himself. “Say it again.”

Camlen bites his lip, then says, “Te amo.”

Dorian’s whisper is shaky. “Yes.” He closes his eyes.

“Te amo, Dorian.”

The mage groans, wrapping himself around Camlen and breathing hard against his chest.

“Te amo.”

Camlen repeats the words, over and over, stroking Dorian’s hair, his back, letting him weep, then letting him be still, be quiet in the others’ arms.

Eventually they part, and Camlen smiles, a little sad. “And now… when I take the sheet away… we don’t have to talk about this. Not ever again. I won’t… I won’t say any of that again, if you don’t want me to.”

Dorian doesn’t meet the others’ eyes. “But you meant it?”

“I meant every word.”

He tries to picture it… Camlen saying those words in every day conversation, over breakfast, out in the field. Dorian shakes his head. He’s not ready for that.

“I won’t say it again, Dorian.” But there are sad notes in the Inquisitor’s voice.

“Maybe,” Dorian clears his throat. “Maybe we can come here again sometime. This, ah, what did you call it?”

“Safe space.”

“Yes.” The mage wipes his mouth of Camlen’s taste, lingering there. “Maybe… only say it here.”

There’s a little smile curling up Camlen’s lips, the sadness gone. “I can do that.”

Cold filters in as Camlen lifts the sheet away, but Dorian grabs his arms. “Wait.”

“Hm?”

“One more time.”

Camlen smiles – beams – and kisses him again.

“Te amo, Dorian.”

**Author's Note:**

> "te amo" is "I love you" in Latin (and Spanish?) which seems to be the fandom-accepted stand-in for Tevene we don't know, lol.
> 
> [My dragon age tumblr - andrastesass](http://andrastesass.tumblr.com)


End file.
